Góra Targon
right|275px to najpotężniejszy szczyt w – to ogromna, wyprażona słońcem skała pośród szczytów niemających sobie równych pod względem wielkości. Położona z dala od cywilizacji Góra Targon jest niemalże niedostępna – w jej pobliże docierają wyłącznie najbardziej zdeterminowani. Podobnie jak w przypadku wielu innych, mitycznych miejsc, o Górze Targon krążą liczne legendy i przyciąga ona wielu marzycieli, szaleńców i poszukiwaczy przygód. Niektórzy śmiałkowie podjęli się próby wejścia na szczyt tej niezdobytej góry – być może w poszukiwaniu mądrości oraz oświecenia lub też w pogoni za sławą lub innym pragnieniem skrywanym w głębi duszy. Wspinaczka jest praktycznie niemożliwa, a ci, którzy jakimś cudem dotrą do celu, praktycznie nigdy nie mówią o tym, co ujrzeli. Niektórzy powracają z upiornym, pustym spojrzeniem, inni zmienili się nie do poznania, nawiedzeni przez Aspekty o nieludzkiej i nieziemskiej mocy, których przeznaczenie pojmą tylko nieliczni śmiertelnicy. Opis center|600px Podobnie jak wiele innych, mitycznych miejsc, przyciąga wielu marzycieli, szaleńców i poszukiwaczy przygód. Ci, którzy przetrwają zabójczą wspinaczkę, dowiedzą się, że niebo wokół Góry Targon pełne jest ciał niebieskich – słońca i księżyców, konstelacji, planet, przemierzających mrok ognistych komet, a także interesujących układów gwiazd. Żyjący u podnóża ludzie wierzą, że są to aspekty dawno zaginionych gwiezdnych istot – stworzeń, których wiek i potęga wymykają się ludzkiemu rozumieniu. Lokalizacja Góra znajduje się w północnej części Valoranu w łańcuchu górskim między a . Szczyt Targonu Targon to ogromna, wyprażona słońcem skała pośród szczytów niemających sobie równych pod względem wielkości. Położona z dala od cywilizacji Góra Targon jest niemalże niedostępna – w jej pobliże docierają wyłącznie najbardziej zdeterminowani. Plemię Rakkor Główna osada ludzka Targonu. Są wojownikami, którzy poświęcają się dla wiedzy i siły w czasie morderczych walk. Z tego plemienia pochodzą i . Świątynia Solari Świątynia była olbrzymią cytadelą mieszczącą się po wschodniej stronie Góry Targon. Była istną lśniącą iglicą z pozłacanego marmuru i wypolerowanego granitu. W tym miejscu wyznawcy poznają nauki świętego zakonu – wielbienie słońca jako źródła wszelkiego życia i odrzucenie wszelkich innych form światła, uznając je za fałszywe. Jego przykazania były absolutne i sztywne, ale kierowana przez przepowiednię proroka. W tym miejscu swoją siedzibę mają Ra-Horacy – wojownicy Solari, którzy są wybierani wpośród Rakkorów. Świątynia Lunari Położona w zacisznym przyczółku gór w jaskini. To miejsce, w którym inkwizycja Solari chroniła artefakty wymarłej grupy Lunari. przypadkowo odkryła to miejsce i zdobyła sprzęt, który zmienił jej przeznaczenie. Srebrne Miasto Lśniące miasto, które objawiało się na samym szczycie gór, gdzie w kaskadach duchowej iluminacji, promieniach jasnego światła, spiralach kolorów oraz lśniącej sylwetce potężnego miasta ze złota i srebra, unosiło się w powietrzu. To w tych miejscu zarówno jak i otrzymały potężną moc Aspektów (odpowiednio Księżyca i Słońca). Natomiast został pośmiertnie przemieniony w Pantheona – Aspekt Wojny. W wyniku pokuty za swoje grzechy, otrzymał moc od Protektora. Kultura right|300px Na temat tego szczytu krąży wiele legend, począwszy od opowieści o gniewnych wojownikach obdarzonych niezwykłymi mocami, a skończywszy na fantastycznych opowieściach o bóstwach i ich niebiańskich siedzibach, które spadły na ziemię, dając początek górze. Niektóre podania głoszą nawet, że jest ona w rzeczywistości tytanem śpiącym od czasów starożytności. Podobnie jak wiele innych, mitycznych miejsc, Góra Targon przyciąga wielu marzycieli, szaleńców i poszukiwaczy przygód. Ci, którzy przetrwają pełną mozolną podróż, witani są jako pielgrzymi przez przedstawicieli rozproszonych, plemiennych społeczności, jakie rozbiły obozowiska u podnóża tego olbrzyma. To właśnie tutaj zmęczony podróżny dowiaduje się o plemionach, takich jak Rakkor, które od tysiącleci stawiają czoła nieprzyjaznemu klimatowi tych niegościnnych ziem. Lud ten łączy wierzenie, iż zamieszkiwanie w cieniu tych olbrzymich skalnych struktur zostało im nakazane przez tajemnicze siły. Ich cel oraz tożsamość ich twórcy – jeśli przyjąć, że takowe w ogóle istnieją – pozostają zagadką, albowiem śmiertelnicy nigdy nie poznają umysłów zaginionych stworzycieli tej góry. Stanowi ona ważny punkt wielu różnych wierzeń, wszystkie one powiązane są jednak z – kultem słońca, będącym dominującą religią w tej krainie. Najwyższa świątynia Solari położona jest na wschodnim stoku góry, a jedyna prowadząca do niej droga wiedzie kolejno przez chwiejne mosty linowe, rozciągające się nad przepastnymi kanionami, kręte schody wykute w skale, a także wąskie półki, wystające ze ścian pokrytych pradawnymi symbolami oraz olbrzymich rozmiarów podobiznami. Niektórzy śmiałkowie podjęli się próby wejścia na szczyt tej niezdobytej góry – być może w poszukiwaniu mądrości oraz oświecenia lub też w pogoni za sławą lub innym pragnieniem skrywanym w głębi duszy. Tubylcy zamieszkujący podnóże góry dopingują śmiałków rozpoczynających wspinaczkę, wiedząc jednak, iż góra uzna większość z nich za niegodnych jej sekretów. Tych, których to spotka, czeka śmierć. Same ściany góry, a także zdradzieckie warunki panujące na jej stokach, czynią wspinaczkę niezwykle trudną. Tutejsze skały usiane są powykręcanymi ciałami tych, którym nie udało się zdobyć szczytu. Wspinaczka jest rzeczą prawie niemożliwą – to wyczerpujący sprawdzian siły, charakteru, uporu, woli oraz determinacji. Niektórzy wspinają się tygodniami lub miesiącami, inni zaś jeden dzień, góra jest bowiem niestała i często się zmienia. Na tych, którzy jakimś cudem dotrą do celu, czekają kolejne próby. Część z nich znajduje na szczycie pustkę – porzucone ruiny i zatarte ryciny, których nie sposób odczytać. Oznacza to, że z nieznanych nikomu powodów góra uznała, iż wspinaczowi brak jest ducha. Inni zaś widzą szczyt spowity pobłyskującym światłem, przez które dojrzeć można rozmaite cuda i odległe widoki – niesamowite, kuszące wizje mitycznej krainy. Większość z tych, którzy tu dotarli, nie jest w stanie sprostać tej ostatniej próbie – wycofują się, przerażeni widokiem owej nieludzkiej dziedziny. Spośród niewielu, którzy zdecydują się iść naprzód, większość nie wraca w ogóle, inni zaś pojawią się ponownie po upływie kilku minut, lat lub nawet wieków. Pewne jest tylko jedno – ci, którzy wracają, są całkowicie odmienieni. Aspekty Niebo wokół Góry Targon pełne jest ciał niebieskich – słońc i księżyców, a także konstelacji, planet, przemierzających mrok ognistych komet, a także interesujących układów gwiazd. Żyjący u podnóża ludzie wierzą, że są to aspekty dawno zaginionych gwiezdnych istot – stworzeń, których wiek i potęga wymykają się ludzkiemu rozumieniu. Niektórzy wierzą, że zdarza im się schodzić z góry, przybrawszy błyszczące ciała tych wspinaczy, których uznają za godnych tego zaszczytu. Zdarza się to niezwykle rzadko, a o postaciach tych krążą niesamowite opowieści, przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie. Pojawienie się jednego choć Aspektu jest rzeczą rzadką, dlatego wieści o kilku takich istotach, objawiających się jednocześnie, zasiały strach i niepewność wśród mieszkańców okolic góry. Jakież to zagrożenie wymaga, by tak wiele potężnych istot stawiło mu czoła? Plemiona Rakkor right|350px Życie na wysokich zboczach Targonu pełne jest niebezpieczeństw. Gdy lśniąca mgła otaczająca szczyt opadnie, nie przychodzi sama. Pozostawia po sobie wszelkiego rodzaju rzeczy nie z tego świata, gdy znika – świetliste stworzenia, które zabijają nieostrożnych, i mamroczące głosy, które wypowiadanymi tajemnicami doprowadzają śmiertelników do szaleństwa. Żyjąc dzięki górskim roślinom i swoim stadom, plemię Rakkor codziennie mierzy się z granicami ludzkiej wytrzymałości. Trenują umiejętności walki, aby uczestniczyć w wojnie na końcu świata. Rakkor oznacza Plemię Ostatniego Słońca, a jego członkowie uważają, że istniało wiele światów przed tym i wszystkie z nich zostały zniszczone przez wielki kataklizm. Plemienni prorocy wierzą, że gdy słońce zostanie zniszczone nastanie koniec, więc wojownicy muszą być gotowi do walki z tymi, którzy chcą je zgasić. Dla Rakkorów walka jest aktem poświęcenia – ofiarą składaną słońcu, aby świeciło dalej. Od wszystkich członków plemienia oczekuje się, że będą walczyć i zabijać bez litości i wahania. Wojownicy Rakkor wyszkoleni są, by zabijać gołymi rękoma tak skutecznie, jak tylko pozwala na to sztuka walki, oraz zaciekle władać dużą ilością broni. Jednym z nich jest wojownik o kamiennej twarzy – , który jest jednocześnie Aspektem Wojny. Solari thumb|right|250px|Zwiastun Leony Szczyt Targon to domena zarezerwowana dla specjalnej kasty wojowników Rakkor, którzy poczuli zew. Członkowie tej elitarnej grupy, zwanej Solari, odkładają na bok oręż, poświęcając swe życie czczeniu Słońca. Wojownicy Solari, zwani również jako Ra-Horacy jest rakkorskim tytułem, który oznaczał ich jako Wyznawców Horyzontu. Jednocześnie rozwinęli jeszcze bardziej wojenną sztukę posługiwania się bronią. Według legend, Solari zostali założeni przez wojownika, który potrafił razić swych wrogów czystą mocą Słońca. Zajął szczyt góry Targon, najbliższy słońcu punkt w Valoranie. Poświęcił się Słońcu, a kolejne pokolenia Solari zachowały tę tradycję po dziś dzień. Pomimo utrzymania tradycji, żaden wojownik nie posiadał mocy założyciela. Do czasu, kiedy pojawiła się . Starszyzna zabrała ją z rodzimego plemienia Rakkor wierząc, że ona jest wybranką z ich snów oraz starożytnej przepowiedni mówiącej o wojowniczce, w której ogień płonął jaśniej niż słońce. Miała być córą Targonu będącą kluczem do zjednoczenia niebiańskiej krainy. Jakiś czas później, Leona jako liderka Ra-Horaków przyprowadziła do starszyzny – zaginioną członkinię plemienia, która miała mocno wstrząsające wieści. Po dość dramatycznych konsekwencjach, Leona w czasie pościgu za heretyczką, otrzymała niebiańską moc Aspektu Słońca oraz wspaniały pancerz i miecz ze złota. Wciąż miała swoje wspomnienia oraz myśli, a także kontrolowała swoje ciało, ale coś potężnego i nieludzkiego wybrało ją jako naczynie dla siebie. Obdarowało ją niesamowitą mocą oraz wiedzą, która ciążyła na jej duszy. Wiedzą, którą mogła podzielić się tylko z jedną osobą. Teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek Leona wiedziała, że musi odnaleźć Dianę. Lunari thumb|left|250px|Odkrycie Diany Według Solari, wszystko, co żywe pochodzi od słońca, a światło księżyca jest zdradliwe i tworzy cienie, w których tylko mroczne stworzenia znajdują schronienie. Jednakże dla światło księżyca było urzekające i piękne, zaś słońca nie mogło się z nim równać. Każdej nocy dziewczyna śniła o wędrówce na szczyt góry, a potem budziła się i wymykała z siedziby nowicjuszy, aby zbierać kwitnące w nocy kwiaty i obserwować, jak wody strumieni srebrzą się w świetle księżyca. W pewnym momencie, kiedy zamiatała świątynną bibliotekę w ramach kary za kłótnię z przedstawicielem starszyzny, błysk światła za jednym z regałów przyciągnął uwagę Diany. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach odnalazła częściowo spalone strony starożytnego manuskryptu. Zabrała je i przeczytała w świetle pełnego księżyca tej samej nocy. To, czego się dowiedziała, otworzyło drzwi w jej duszy. Znalazła informacje o wymarłej grupie zwanej Lunari – ludziach, którzy wierzyli, że księżyc jest źródłem życia i równowagi. Fragmenty tekstu, które przeczytała, potwierdzały, że Lunari mówili o wiecznym cyklu – noc i dzień, słońce i księżyc – który utrzymywał świat w idealnej równowadze. Przez lata zapoznawała się z archiwami Solarich w samotności, aż do chwili odkrycia zaszyfrowanej wiadomości, ukrytej w starej księdze, która naprowadziła ją na trop opuszczonej doliny na górze Targon. W pewnym punkcie podróży, zauważyła starszą kobietę, która kierowała się w tym samym kierunku oraz poprosiła Dianę o pomoc. Gdy dotarli na szczyt, starsza towarzyszka zniknęła a Dianę wypełniła tajemnicza energia. Diana zaczęła schodzić z góry, kompletnie nieświadoma otoczenia, dopóki nie trafiła na szczelinę w zboczu – wejście do jaskini, które pozostałoby niewidoczne, gdyby nie światło księżyca. Zmarznięta i potrzebująca schronienia na noc Diana weszła do jaskini. Wewnątrz jaskinia rozszerzała się. W środku znajdowały się ruiny, które niegdyś mogły być świątynią lub dużą salą. Kruszejące ściany ozdobiono wyblakłymi freskami, przedstawiającymi wojowników odzianych w srebro i złoto, którzy walczyli z niekończącymi się falami groteskowych stworów, gdy z nieba spadały komety bladego światła. Na środku komnaty znajdował się miecz w kształcie półksiężyca oraz niesamowity pancerz – kolczuga ze srebrnych pierścieni i wspaniała zbroja z wypolerowanej stali. Diana uzbroiła się w znaleziska, zapomnianą wiedzę oraz w moc Aspektu Księżyca, skierowała się do świątyni starszyzny Solari chcąc ogłosić swoje znalezisko. right|350px|thumb|Diana po zamordowaniu starszyzny Solari Jej odkrycie, poddające w wątpliwość dominację Solari zszokowało starszyznę. Ku przerażeniu Diany, ogłosili ją heretyczką i skazali ją na śmierć (zapewne od ostrza – przywódczyni Ra-Horaków, która była obecna w trakcie zdarzenia). Zbulwersowana dziewczyna z powodu odrzucenia wiedzy pochodzącej ze świętej góry, wpadła w furię mordując całą starszyznę, a zaskoczona Leona przewróciła się na plecy z dymiącym pancerzem, jakby dopiero co wyszedł z kuźni. Przerażona swoim występkiem, Diana uciekła z miejsca zbrodni. Diana będąc ścigana przez wojowników Ra-Horak, pragnie teraz poskładać w całość wspomnienia Lunari, które znajdują się w głębi jej umysłu. Prowadzona przez niepewne wspomnienia i urywki starożytnej wiedzy wie jedno — Lunari i Solari nie muszą ze sobą walczyć, a na nią czeka coś większego, niż los zwykłej wojowniczki. Nie wie, jakie przeznaczenie ją czeka, ale odnajdzie je za wszelką cenę. Historia Gwiezdny Smok left|200px Pojawienie się komety często zwiastuje okres zamętu i niepokoju. Powiada się, że w tych momentach powstają nowe imperia, upadają stare, a nawet same gwiazdy mogą spaść z nieba. Jednakże te teorie to tylko wierzchołek znacznie dziwniejszej prawdy: że blask komety skrywa kosmiczną istotę o niezgłębionej mocy. Istota znana obecnie jako była starożytna w chwili, gdy gwiezdne odłamki dopiero zaczynały formować światy. Zrodzony w pierwszym tchnieniu stworzenia, wędrował po nieprzebranej pustce, pragnąc wypełnić jej płótno niesamowitymi cudami, których blask przynosił mu zachwyt i dumę. Niebiański smok jest egzotycznym stworzeniem, i w związku z tym, Aurelion Sol rzadko spotykał kogoś równego sobie. Gdy kolejne formy życia zaczynały pojawiać się we wszechświecie, rzesze prymitywnych oczu zaczęły wpatrywać się w jego dzieła z zachwytem. Pochlebiała mu publiczność z niezliczonych światów, przez co począł fascynować się ich raczkującymi cywilizacjami, które stworzyły niezwykle egocentryczne filozofie w oparciu o naturę gwiazd. Chcąc pogłębić więź z jedną z niewielu ras, które uznał za godne, kosmiczny smok wybrał najbardziej ambitny gatunek i ujawnił się mu. Wybrańcy pragnęli odkryć tajemnice wszechświata i już wtedy wyruszyli poza swoją ojczystą planetę. Napisano wiele tekstów o dniu, w którym Architekt Gwiazd pojawił się na niewielkim świecie i ujawnił swoją obecność przed Targonianami. Olbrzymia gwiezdna burza wypełniła niebo i zmieniła się w ogromną postać, równie cudowną, co przerażającą. Kosmiczne cuda wirowały i lśniły w jego ciele. Nowe gwiazdy świeciły jasno, a całe konstelacje zmieniały się zależnie od jego zachcianek. Zachwyceni niezwykłą mocą smoka, Targonianie nadali mu imię Aurelion Sol i wręczyli prezent jako oznakę szacunku: wspaniałą koronę z gwiezdnych klejnotów, którą natychmiast przywdział. Wkrótce jednak nuda sprawiła, że Aurelion Sol powrócił do swojej pracy w pustce kosmosu. Jednakże im bardziej oddalał się od tego niewielkiego świata, tym bardziej odczuwał, że coś pochwyciło jego esencję, ściągając go z obranej trasy i kierując w inne miejsce! Słyszał głosy wykrzykujące rozkazy przez przestrzeń kosmosu. Wyglądało na to, że otrzymany prezent wcale nim nie był. Rozgniewany walczył z tymi kontrolującymi impulsami i próbował zerwać je siłą, ale okazało się, że za każdy atak przeciwko jego nowym panom jedna z jego gwiazd na zawsze znikała z firmamentu. Potężna magia ujarzmiła Aurelion Sola, zmuszając go do wykorzystywania swoich mocy wyłącznie dla Targonu. Walczył z chitynowymi bestiami, które rozdzierały strukturę wszechświata. Ścierał się z innymi kosmicznymi bytami, z których część znał od samego zarania czasu. Przez tysiąclecia walczył w wojnach dla Targonu, likwidując wszelkie zagrożenia dla jego dominacji, i pomagał tworzyć gwiezdne imperium. Wszystkie te zadania uwłaczały jego talentom. W końcu to on odpowiadał za pojawienie się światła we wszechświecie! Dlaczego miał służyć tak prymitywnym istotom? Gdy jego wcześniejsze dzieła zaczęły znikać z nieboskłonu ze względu na zaniedbanie, Aurelion Sol przysiągł, że już nigdy nie będzie kąpał się w blasku świeżo rozpalonej gwiazdy. Wtedy to poczuł – osłabienie w narzuconym mu pakcie. Głosy dobywające się z korony stały się sporadyczne, skłócone ze sobą, a niektóre zamilkły zupełnie. Tajemnicza katastrofa, której nie był w stanie pojąć, wprowadziła chaos w szeregach jego prześladowców. Byli rozproszeni i zdekoncentrowani. W jego sercu pojawiła się nadzieja. Kierowany kuszącą możliwością odzyskania wolności, Aurelion Sol przybywa na świat, na którym wszystko się zaczęło: . To właśnie tu szala wreszcie przechyli się na jego korzyść. Dzięki temu, kosmiczne cywilizacje będą świadkami jego buntu i ponownie staną się widownią dla jego wspaniałej potęgi. Wszyscy się dowiedzą, co się dzieje, gdy ktoś zapragnie skraść moc kosmicznego smoka. Ciekawostki *Dawniej, Góra Targon nazywała się jako Góra Gargantuan. *Przed wydaniem , plemię Rakkor wcześniej nosiło nazwę Stanpar. *Imię lidera Kor – Jagen z niemieckiego oznacza polowanie. *League Community Podcast stworzyło specjalny odcinek poświęcony nowej historii . *Według (jeden z żartów), ludzie pochodzący z tej krainy to Targonianie. **Dodatkowo cenią sobie bardziej kamienie szlachetne od złota. * , , , , i są artefaktami przydzielonymi do tej krainy. *Komiksie Nami: W otchłań została przedstawiona sylwetka Aspektu Księżyca w postaci malowidła w legendzie o Władcy Przypływów. *Lokalizacja znajduje się również w alternatywnym uniwersum . **W opowiadaniu Deszcz Gwiazd, grupa przyjeżdża na Letni Deszcz Gwiazd w Obozie pod Górą Targon organizowany przez wydział astronomiczny uniwersytetu valoriańskiego. **Można tam wyczytać, że znajduje się tam Jezioro Lunari oraz miało tam miejsce otwarcie portali z potworami przypominającymi Dzieci Pustki. Multimedia left left left Bohaterowie Bohaterowie Powiązani Zobacz także *Góra Targon w Uniwersum League of Legends *Odkryj Górę Targon de:Berg Targon en:Mount Targon es:Monte Targón zh:巨神峰 Kategoria:Miejsca